Trapped Prequel
by Wolflover235
Summary: This is a prequel to the new sequel following after "How to be a leader". Read and review, more information on the new sequel inside! Enjoy!
_**A/N: So, this is a prequel to a new sequel I am making, to the two sequels "How to court your dog" And "How to be a leader".**_

 _ **I don't know why I continued to write this, but there are some people who wanted to see more, so, here is more!**_

 _ **Warning: Large lemon**_

 _ **Prequel:**_

* * *

A year had passed, Sesshomaru and Rin's pups still remained in their true forms.  
Toshiro had told her that they would be able to learn to revert to human forms soon.  
For a year, Rin was learning the hang of things, being a true leader to a large clan of dog demons.  
Inuyasha and Kagome had visited often, checking on her and her pups.  
Rin now lay in a clearing, watching her pups explore the lands. They had grown quite a bit, but still carried the heart of a child.  
After a few hours, Rin gathered her pups to return to the palace to eat.  
Her pups had learned to feed on meat, preferably other demons that the clan often caught.  
Rin, however, still stuck with human food.  
While she and her pups were eating, Naomi came in.  
Rin hadn't seen much of her, but always sensed something was up in that demoness' head, and she feared it had to do with her pups. The way she stared at them.  
She'd attempt to cover the look with genuine glee, acting friendly towards the pups, but even they could sense her true nature, and they feared her.  
"What do you want." Rin demanded immediately.  
She smirked, "You may be the leader of this place. But that doesn't mean I'm not aloud to roam the palace wherever I please."  
"Not around my pups you're not. Bitch." Rin warned.  
The smirk only increased, "Oh. IM not the bitch in the clan anymore. You are."  
"Excuse me?" Rin asks.  
She chuckled, "Oh. You thought falling in love with Sesshomaru, having a couple pups, and becoming a leader was the end of your happy ending? That's not how us dog demons work, dear."  
"What do you mean?" Rin asked confused.  
"You've been here for a year, and you still don't quite grasp the duties of an Alpha Female." Naomi stated.  
Rin just stared at her with more confusion.  
Naomi scoffed at her look, "See. This is why _I_ was meant to rule this place with him. I knew the duties of being a mate the moment we met."  
"What. Duties?" Rin finally asked. Curiosity gnawing at her. While her inner demon told her to just leave it be.

"Well." Naomi started, "An Alpha female doesn't just bear pups. She bears many of them. She keeps the natural balance in the clan, constantly replenishing it. Oh, and constantly keeping the male pleased. Human standards don't apply here, you don't Get a break because you're pregnant. You simply continue to give."  
Rin stared at her, almost in disgust, "Sesshomaru doesn't see me that way. Whatsoever,"  
"Does he? Maybe you just don't realize how much he's holding in. You've tamed him to the point where all he sees you as is human, but his inner demon knows it's true feelings. One day, he Will revert back to his normal self, and I don't think A mortal-demon can handle what he is capable of." She licked her lips, almost sinister-like.  
Rin was filled with a feeling of... Fear.  
Was this really her position?  
"I'll let you think on that. Let me know if you ever want to back out." Naomi brought her attention back, approaching her, almost stalking, before whispering uncomfortably close to her ear, "I'll not speak a word."  
With that, she left the room.  
Rin finally found her breathing, which came out in ragged breaths.  
She was broken out of her trance by her pups, nuzzling and licking her hands, demanding attention.  
Rin slid to her knees, nuzzling them lovingly.  
Sesshomaru always showed satisfaction with his one family, he never pushed her with anything.  
Rin could barely imagine Sesshomaru anything like Naomi described.

 _'You've tamed him to the point where all he sees you as is human, '_

Rin knew it. Deep down, her being human would always seem like a flaw.  
Maybe Naomi was right, she needed to step up.  
That night, she found Toshiro and asked him if he could watch the pups.  
"Is everything alright?" Toshiro asked concerned.  
"Yeah. I just... I need to talk to Sesshomaru... About something."  
Honestly, Rin wasn't sure what she wanted to do yet.  
"O...k." Toshiro said unsure.  
"If you don't want to..."  
"No. No. I would be honored." Toshiro said immediately. "When do you want me to return them?"  
Rin thought for a moment, "I'll come get them."  
Toshiro nodded, though his eyes were full of questions, his Queen was never so troubled.  
"Thanks." Rin smiled.  
"No problem." He said.  
With her pups taken care of, Rin retreated to her room.  
Sesshomaru was out on a perimeter check, and would be back soon.  
Until then, Rin was thinking about what Naomi had told her, what she needed to do... She was right, this wasn't considered human standards at all...

Sesshomaru was returning from a perimeter check, it was dark.  
Before he reached his and Rins room, he noticed his pups playing with Toshiro.  
Rin was nowhere in sight.  
"Where is Rin?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"Oh. She. Um. Said she wanted to talk to you. 'Alone' it would seem." Toshiro said.  
Sesshomaru gave him a look, confusion maybe?  
"Yes. I thought so too. You should go talk to her. She seems very... Troubled." Toshiro said.  
Sesshomaru nodded, continued to the room.  
His mate hasn't been troubled in a very long time. Why now?  
When he reached his room, Rin was sitting on the bed.  
She was quiet, and it concerned him.  
"Are you ok?" He asked, approaching her.  
She nodded.  
No she wasn't.  
"What's wrong, my Rin?" He sat in the bed next to her.  
"Nothing. I've just been... Doing some thinking." Rin said.  
Ok. This wasn't helping him figure her out at all.  
"And...?" He urged.  
She looked at him, his genuinely concerned features, she couldn't possibly imagine him as Naomi described.  
She had to do it though.  
She gently caressed the side of his cheek, moving ever so slowly towards him.  
Her lips met his, soft at first, before deepening the kiss she had started.  
He kissed her back, always accepting this touch, but wasn't quite sure what brought it on.  
She began to lower him down to the bed, lips never leaving his, tongue sneaking in every now and again.  
She pressed her body against his, doing her best to pin him as she began to take control.  
"Rin." He moaned her name, hands pressing against her waist, pressing her firmly against him, thoughts suddenly leaving him.  
She moaned, hands working against his kimono, aching to feel his bare skin against hers.  
Her lips left his, sitting up against his waist.  
Slowly, she began to remove of her own kimono.  
She felt slightly weird doing so, Sesshomaru was always the one that did this to her, leaving her from feeling any type of embarrassment that she still felt throughout the years.  
Once they were both bare, Rin repositioned herself against him, letting him fully claim her.  
He groaned against her, and she pressed her lips against his once again, slowly beginning to move against him.  
Her pace began to quicken, and Sesshomaru could no longer stand for his mate to take control in this situation.  
With a growl, he reversed positions, soon having her pinned to the bed, kissing her deeply, lightly nipping at her lips.  
Rin nipped back, challengingly, nervously awaiting to test his limits.  
"Rin!" He growled, almost warningly, his hands once again at her hips, quickening his pace against her.  
His mate was really bringing the beast out in him, and he didn't want to bring out such... Savagery towards her.  
But the way her mouth demandingly claimed his, the way she matched his movements, the way he could feel her trying to take control, and reverse the position again, his instincts kicked in.  
He forcefully pinned her wrists with his hands, pressing closer to her, preventing any possible chance for her to move. He could still feel her fight back nonetheless.  
Then, his sent bruising kisses down her neck, finding the weak spots that had her moaning and craning her neck in a struggle of submission.  
He nipped at her neck, suddenly leading to her release.  
"Sesshomaru!" She cried his name, her release hitting her hard.  
While she was distracted within her bliss, his hands abandoned her wrists, and returned to her waist, moving against her even more than before, his release had been building since the moment they started, and he was ready to unleash it.  
His eyesight went a blood red, as he released inside her, feeling more ecstatic than ever before.  
His demon literally howled into the dark room, making Rins demon feel extremely moved by it, and mesmerized, and loved.  
When he recovered, they both collapsed, one sweaty body on top of the other.  
Sesshomaru for once spent many minutes regaining his breath, resting against his mates heaving chest.  
And as if it were even possible, Sesshomaru felt even more connected to his mate.  
After almost hours of recovering, Sesshomaru's rational thoughts returned to him. What got his mate in this state?  
They had made love multiple times, but this time felt more devotional. Rin was a completely different person.  
So was he for the majority of it.  
He never acted this way with her, it was a way of the past that he had swore to always keep locked away. He couldn't do this to her.

As they lay together in the darkness, all breathing regulated, Sesshomaru finally spoke his mind, "Want to talk about it?"  
Rins eyes narrowed confusingly, "What? That? It was amazing." rin said simply.  
Sesshomaru chuckled, "Yes. It was. But that's not what I meant."  
Rins eyes lowered, she never thought about what she would actually Say to him.  
With a deep breath, she sat up, a kind of painful thing to do.  
Sesshomaru rose not long after, suddenly feeling her troubles return to her.  
It was silent for a long time, Sesshomaru not pushing for anything.  
Then.

"I'm pregnant." She said below a whisper.  
Sesshomaru's hand, that was soothingly running down her back, suddenly froze.  
"Why didn't you say anything before all of this?" He asked, almost demanded.  
Rin felt a piercing feeling in her chest, What WAS she doing?  
Sesshomaru instantly caught the scent of her tears.  
"Rin." He said, softer this time, concerned again, soon in front of her. "Rin. It's ok."  
"I don't know what I'm doing." She managed, her throat constricting, "I don't know what I'm trying to prove."  
Sesshomaru's eyes lowered in confusion, what?  
"I'm becoming like her." She said in a whimper, realizing her actions.  
Like her...? Sesshomaru was confused  
Then. It all pieced together.  
"Oh Rin. No." He pulled her close, letting her bury her face in his neck.

 _'Thats it. She's dead_.' Sesshomaru's beast roared.  
Naomi.  
"She told me things... And. I guess I listened."  
"Rin. What do I keep telling you? You don't listen to anything he has to say."  
"But is it true? Isn't this my purpose? To keep you pleased? To keep the clan populated? To..."  
His lips rushed to hers, what did that bitch do to his mate?! Whatever it was, it went _too far_!  
When he pulled away, he looked her in the eyes, caressing both of her wet cheeks. "Rin. You are nothing, absolutely _nothing_ like that. You are perfect, just the way you are, and I couldn't ask for better."  
Rin nodded slowly, trying to regain herself, she still felt ashamed nonetheless, she had committed this to him, to prove herself, and here he told her, she didn't need to.  
"I love you Rin. And I would _never_ see or treat you that way, ever. She doesn't know what true mates are, and That, is not it."  
Rin nodded again, looking down, "I'm sorry."  
"No. That, was amazing. But don't you ever feel the need to prove yourself to me. You already do that everyday without even knowing it."  
He kissed her again, full of nothing but pure love and adoration.  
They found themselves back in the bed, Rin curled against him, feeling a sense of relief.  
"Tomorrow. When you get the pups. Tell Toshiro your news, while I hunt down a certain demoness and figure out two most gruesome deaths to fit her punishment."  
Rin couldn't help but let out a small laugh.  
"I love you Rin. And that will never change." Sesshomaru whispered in her hair as she slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Rin awoke to the feeling of warm lips caressing her stomach.  
On instinct, she unleashed a light moan, arching into the touch.  
The lips lingered there for a few more minutes, before raising up to her chest, then appearing from under the sheets, lips softly pressing against the side of her throat. Then finally claiming her lips.  
They stay this way, for what felt like hours, until they finally pulled away to breathe.  
"Good morning." Rin whispered.  
"Morning." He replied. "I am truly happy that what you told me last night, wasn't a dream."  
His hand rested on her bare stomach, making her gasp.  
"Just more pups for the clan, right." Rin sighed.  
Sesshomaru shook his head, "Don't think that way, Rin."  
"Sorry." Rin admitted.  
"Think of it as..." Sesshomaru paused as if in thought, "Brothers and sisters for our pups."  
Rin smiled. "Well. Speaking of our pups, I should probably go get them, before Toshiro comes storming in here telling us he'd had enough."  
Sesshomaru chucked, "Do not forget to tell him."  
"I won't. Why don't you come with me?" Rin asked.  
"I have a certain demoness to hunt and kill. And I am sure you don't want to be there to see that." Sesshomaru said.  
Rin sighed, he was right, despite the many ways her own demon had fantasizes seeing Naomi's head dislocated from her shoulders, or watching her dying eyes as she slowly bled out at her feet...  
Rin scared herself sometimes.  
"You're not really going to... Kill her? Are you?" Rin asked.  
Sesshomaru stared at her, almost incredulously, "After all she's put you through, you still think she deserves to live? You amaze me sometimes."  
Rin laughed. "Well. My demon may have... Other thoughts, but I just don't heed them. As much as I want to." She said, then an idea of her own came.  
"You know what. I have an idea, why don't you just come with me to see Toshiro, then we will go find Naomi, I think I know what we can do."  
Sesshomaru smirked, "You want to kill her yourself, have at it, my mate."  
Rin chuckled, "Not exactly."  
Sesshomaru was now curious to her idea, but let the sibject drop, and got up, and they dressed.  
When they made it to Toshiro's room, he was up doing something, while the pups were laid together on his bed.  
"Good morning, my lord and queen. Is everything alright?" Toshiro asked.  
"Yes." Sesshomaru said, "In fact, Rin has something to tell you."  
Toshiro's brows rose to Rin, "Really? Well. What is it?"  
"Well." Rin started nervously, "I'm. Pregnant. Again."  
Toshiro's brows rose higher, "Really? That's great. I'm sure these guys could use some company."  
Rin laughed, "Yes. I just wish they could talk so I could tell them. I know how it can be to get unexpected siblings." She said, glancing at Sesshomari.  
"I am sure they would love the thought." Toshiro said soothingly.  
Rin smiled at him. Toshiro was always so understanding, the peacekeeper of the clan.  
"So Rin. What's your idea for Naomi's punishment?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"What did she do?" Toshiro's eyes turned dark.  
"She's just been a pester to my mate for too long. Rin refuses I simply kill her in the slowest way possible, so, Rin. What's your plan?"  
Rin looked down in thought, trying to find the words to her idea.

* * *

"Banishment?!" Toshiro bursted out, a little louder than meant.  
"I know it's not much, plus I know this clan isn't very keen on this type of deal, but..."  
"No. No. It's a good idea." Toshiro said.  
"What?" Sesshomaru finally spoke up, surprised to see Toshiro so openly, willingly agree to Rins terms.  
Toshiro glanced at him, "It's not wrong. She's done far too much to this clan. I wasn't going to say anything because, well, I'm not a leader." Toshiro said.  
"But you're our beta. You're aloud to give suggestions." Rin said.  
Toshiro chuckled, "I hardly call this an appropriate suggestion. I'm just saying it's appropriate to banish her. She's done a lot of wrong to this clan. Not only just you Rin."  
"What do you mean?" Sesshomaru asked.  
Toshiro looked at him, before taking a deep breath, "Ok. I didn't say anything before because once you came back. Things were starting to get back into order."  
"What did she do?" Sesshomaru asked.  
"Well. When you're mother... Disappeared, I stepped up to look after the clan, but, so did Naomi. She was telling the clan that she was the clans next alpha female, commanded by InuKimi and... You." Toshiro said.  
"I never said anything of the sort. I haven't seen her in centuries!" Sesshomaru snapped, his demons fire just growing towards that demoness.  
"Indeed. Which was Why, none of us believed her. They chose me over her, and she tortured them for it. No one dare tried to fight back, for the fear that what she had said just Might be true. Especially if it came from InuKimi. That's why it was good to come when you did." Toshiro said.  
"Well. You have certainly earned your place as a beta, and if anyone disagrees, they answer to me." Sesshomaru answered.  
Toshiro nodded, "so. Are we doing this? Because I need to gather the clan."  
Sesshomaru glanced at Rin, his beast didn't agree with this thought, but accepted her ways. "Yes. I will go track her."  
"I'll come with you." Rin said, faster than her mind could think.  
"Well. I guess I'll watch the pups a little longer then." Toshiro said.  
"Thank you, Toshiro. You're a great friend, and don't let anyone look down at you." Rin said.  
The two left the palace.  
"Why, would we banish her, when I can just kill her and end her misery?" Sesshomaru suddenly asked.  
"Because. She has hidden behind this clan her whole life. She is well protected because of her past with you. Now, its time to see if she can actually fair on her own." Rin said.  
Sesshomaru listened, and suddenly felt very prideful of his mate.  
'Very clever.' His beast said.  
"She's here." Sesshomaru said before transforming, Rin not long after.  
'Wait here.' Sesshomaru told Rin, before taking to the skies, taking after Naomi.  
Soon, faster than lightning, two dog demons came crashing to the ground.  
Sesshomaru then stood next to Rin, watching as the dazed demoness pushed herself up.  
'Well. That was fun.' She said, and even through the dog demon, Rin could see her smirk.  
"Return with us to the palace." Sesshomaru said.  
'Why? Are we bidding farewell to our mortal-demon?' She glanced at Rin.  
'No. You.' Rin said.  
Naomis smirk disappeared, and looked at Sesshomaru for correction.  
'Youre kidding, right?' Naomi said.  
'Obviously not.' Rin said.  
'Stay out of this, bitch. Go play with your 'Pups'' Naomi glared at her.  
'Dont. You. Dare. Talk to her like that.' Sesshomaru stepped up, growling menacingly.  
'I honestly don't see what you see in her. She came here human, she stole this clan, and she killed InuKimi!'  
With that she lunged.  
It all happened so fast, Rin could see the pure evil and anger in the demoness' eyes, going straight for her before Sesshomaru suddenly left her side, meeting Naomi first, taking her down.  
The demoness had no strength against him, as his large form was standing over her, fangs deeply sunk into her throat, holding her down with little problem.  
'She did not kill InuKimi. I did. And I would Gladly do the same to you. But I'm not going to, because after all you've done, Rin has decided to spare your life, you should be Grateful!'  
Minutes went by, and Rin began to notice other dog demons surrounding them, all members of the clan, all having a secret hatred for the demoness.  
Naomi then struggled in Sesshomaru's hold, and he reluctantly released her.  
She backed away from the forming clan of dog demons.  
Blood was running down her neck, but she still looked like she wanted a fight.  
She knew she was outnumbered.  
Toshiro appeared from within the clan.  
'You. You told them.' Naomi growled.  
'So you confess.' Sesshomaru walked in front of her, making her flinch. 'You tortured your own family and pack just to make yourself leader. You were never fit to be as such.'  
'Well. I Was. Until She had to come ruin everything.' Naomi snapped.  
'I would never hurt my clan.' Sesshomaru said, 'Naomi, you've done too much harm to this clan, and are no longer welcome.'  
'What? You can't just Banish me. You said you would never Hurt your clan!'  
Sesshomaru chuckled, 'I can when a member of the pack tries to attack my mate.'  
Naomi made a sign of submission, she realized her mistake.  
'Fine. Don't come find me when you suddenly wake up and find out that she has been nothing but destruction to your clan.' Naomi said, 'And...'  
'Thats enough.' Toshiro spoke up, 'Naomi. We have all agreed to banish you. And if you are caught on the territory again, we kill you. You should enjoy the free life your queen gave to you.'  
Naomi glanced at Rin, with that same look in her eyes, wanting nothing but blood.  
'Whatever.'  
And with that, she turned tail, and ran, disappearing into the depths of the forest.

* * *

 _ **A/N: So, this is the end of the prequel.**_

 _ **The sequel will be up in a couple days called Trapped.**_

 _ **Sneak peek, it will have to do with demon slayers!**_


End file.
